


come as you are [podfic]

by senseofenterprise (the_boleyn_treatment)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Body Image, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boleyn_treatment/pseuds/senseofenterprise
Summary: Aziraphale visits a modern art gallery, goes on a diet, and submits to the mortifying ordeal of being known. Not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	come as you are [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come as you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308016) by [punkfaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfaery/pseuds/punkfaery). 



> Boy oh boy. I have been working on this one since September. This was my seventh attempt at recording it, and although I don't think this take is perfect, it is done and posted and now I can share it with the world. 
> 
> Thank you so much to punkfaery for allowing me to record this. I have loved this fic since I read it back in June and it was an honor to be able to bring it to life.
> 
> As always, every comment is valued and appreciated from constructive criticism, to incoherent rambling, to the humble '<3' I reply to every single one.
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr over @ senseofenterprise

[Dropbox Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w1cxes4uh3c6d5c/come%20as%20you%20are%20%28podfic%29.mp3?dl=0)

[Original Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308016)

[Original Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfaery/pseuds/punkfaery)


End file.
